Nuestra Historia
by oOLuceDragneelOo
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia es una chica que pasa por una etapa difícil de su vida ya que su padre la quiere separar de su mejor amigo y apoyo. Natsu Dragneel un chico educado y con grandes sueños, cuya única virtud es nunca rendirse. El destino los pondrá en diferentes situaciones, y puede complicar su vida un poco.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una historia que tengo rondando en mi mente desde hace bastante tiempo, este es el prologo y espero que les guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados por pura divercion**

 **La Historia si es de mi autoria, les pide que si les gusta me lo hagan saber**

* * *

Prologo

Una joven pareja caminaba por las grandes calles de magnolia, el joven de dieciséis años de edad, caminaba con las manos sobre la cabeza con su mochila colgando por detrás, la joven de catorce años de edad, caminaba a su lado, parecía que no les importara el tiempo, caminaban con mucha calma, hasta que la joven detuvo sus pasos para mirar a dirección del joven que igual que ella se detuvo.

— ¿Sucede algo Luce? — Él joven con el pelo alborotado de color rosa, vestido con una playera blanca, un pantalón negro. Sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas estaban fijos en el perfil de su acompañante.

— ¿Podemos hablar en el parque? — Volteo hacia él con una radiante sonrisa, la joven rubia, con el cabello largo que le llegaba a media espalda, sus ojos color café que parecían chocolate.

Con un poco de incertidumbre le respondió —Aún no me dices sobre qué quieres hablar conmigo princesa, podíamos hablarlo en mi casa o en la tuya, en la tuya me hubiera gustado más, así podría comer ese delicioso pastel que prepara Speto— le decía mientras avanzaba hacia el lugar donde había dicho su acompañante.

La chica lo observo mientras él avanzaba, sonrió para sí, _"si realmente supieras que ese pastel lo preparo yo"_ , y empezó a caminar en la misma dirección.

Llegaron al centro del parque donde se encontraban los juegos, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a los columpios, ella se sentó en uno de estos, mientras que él se quedó parado delante de ella.

—Natsu, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos de conocernos? — pregunto ella sin más.

—Tal vez unos 3 años o un poco más Luce ¿Por qué, esto tiene que ver lo que me tienes que decir? — Él no cambio su posición siguió con las manos en la nuca.

Afirmo ella con la cabeza, el silencio se hiso un poco incómodo, ella no sabía cómo empezar, estaba buscando las palabras correctas que tenía que utilizar —Terminando la secundaria me marchare— le dijo sin más.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Irte?! ¡¿A dónde?!— Pregunto tan deprisa que no supo cómo formular las preguntas adecuadas.

Ella apenas sonrió —Me marchare, si me marchare, a Inglaterra— Ella no levantaba el rostro para afrontarlo sabía que si lo miraba a los ojos se soltaría llorando y eso era algo que no quería que el viera.

Natsu se quedó congelado, Lucy se iría, se iría a Inglaterra, al otro lado del mar, no la vería, no pasaría por ella para llevarla, ni la esperaría afuera de la escuela, no es que fueran pareja, pero desde que la conoció él le prometió cuidar de ella, y si ella estaba lejos él no podría cuidarla.

Dejo caer las manos a su costado con los puños formados.

—¿Cuándo te iras?

—El próximo viernes.

Se rio sin ganas —Eso es en tres días.

—Así es— Respondió mientras se mecía en el columpio.

— ¿Quien más lo sabe?

—Nadie más, sólo me interesa que tú lo sepas.

—Prometimos que iríamos a Fairy Tail ¿Recuerdas?

—Y mi promesa sigue en pie, solo que yo no iré a la preparatoria Fairy Tail, te veré en la Universidad.

— ¿No te opusiste a su decisión? — Le pregunto, sabiendo de antemano que esa era idea de su padre.

—Lo hice, pero sabes que no cambiara de opinión, quiere que expanda mis horizontes, que vea otras cosas.

—Te extrañare— Como si el cielo sintiera el dolor de ellos, e igual empezara a llorar, la lluvia empezó a caer fuerte en ellos.

El silencio se prolongó por un rato, él temblaba, pero no era por el frio que sintiera, sino por la rabia y la impotencia que sentía de no poderla ayudar.

Él sonrió, no podía hacerle pasar un mal rato a su princesa, ella era su mejor amiga desde hace tres años, no quería despedirse, pero tampoco quería que ella pensara que no era importante para él, así que el rompió el silencio.

—Te prometo que entrare a la Universidad de Fairy Tail, y te veré ahí— levanto la cara poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

—Sí, y yo te prometo que en cuanto regrese entrare a la Universidad de Fairy tail, aunque tú me llevaras ventaja— Levanto su rostro hacia él sonriendo, se alegraba de la lluvia asi podía ocultar las lágrimas que se estaban resbalando por sus mejillas.

El soltó una carcajada, y le estiro la mano.

—Una promesa es una promesa Heartfilia.

Lucy se levantó lentamente, mientras estiraba la mano.

—Una promesa entre un Dragneel y un Heartfilia, nadie la podrá romper— y soltó una sonrisa se abalanzo al frente y se aventó a los brazos de Natsu, él la recibió y así se quedaron un buen rato, hasta que Lucy estornudo.

—Vamos te llevo a tu casa, no quiero que te enfermes.

—Tú siempre protegiéndome Nat, prométeme que no dejarás la música, por eso entraremos a Fairy Tail, porque ahí puedes hacer lo que te agrade.

—Bueno disfrútalo, porque en tres días no tendrás mi protección, si no te preocupes nunca la dejaré, aunque tú me lo pidieras.

—Eres malo— Le dijo mientras hacia un puchero.

Caminaron bajo la lluvia mientras se dirigían a casa, platicaban de cosas irrelevantes, parecían dos adolescentes normales, aunque muchas veces las apariencias engañan.

Al día siguiente Lucy se encontraba dormida, y el molesto ruido de su celular no dejaba de sonar, refunfuñando alargo la mano hacia su mesita de noche, donde generalmente tenía el celular, cuando al fin lo alcanzo no se molestó en observar la pantalla, cuando el grito de un Natsu desesperado resonó en sus oídos.

-¿Dime dónde demonios estas? ¿Sabes qué hora es? Llevamos media hora esperándote espero que te estés muriendo.

Se sentó rápidamente, volteo por todo el cuarto, abrió la boca para decir algo cuando tocaron a la puerta.

—Nat espera, llaman a la puerta, te veré en tu casa— y colgó, sabía que eso lo pondría furioso, pero si quien tocaba era su padre, ese era el menor de sus problemas. —Adelante— Grito mientras se levantaba.

—Lo siento Lucy, sé que estas algo engripada, pero ¿ya tienes las maletas hechas? — pregunto un señor de unos 33 años, cabello rubio, ojos cafés con un impecable traje azul.

—Si padre ya están hechas, pensaba salir con mis amigos, ya sabes una última salida, y voy un poco retrasada— sonrió sin ganas hacia él.

—No te preocupes por eso, mañana mismo partirás, así que avísales hoy mismo, por si quieren ir al aeropuerto a despedirte— Sin decir más salió de la habitación.

Lucy se quedó pasmada, "mañana" era la palabra que sonaba por su cabeza, sin más se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, una simple falda blanca en A, y una blusa azul sin mangas, se puso sus botas con un poco de tacón y salió corriendo, afuera ya la esperaba Tauro su chofer.

Sin decir nada solamente un "buenos días" ingreso al automóvil y se dirigieron rápidamente por la calle hacia la casa de Natsu.

En quince minutos estuvieron ahí, se bajó corriendo murmurando un "gracias" y toco la puerta. La casa de Natsu en realidad era una mansión, digna de una familia pudiente como eran los Dragneel, una de las familias más pudientes de Magnolia.

Un pequeño de unos tres años le abrió, con el cabello azul, una playera blanca con una cara de un gato en el centro y un pantalón corto azul, con su tenis blanco.

-Lushi es vedad lo que dice Natshu, que te idas y… que… nunca… te… veremos…- dijo lo último hipeando.

Lucy sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, se puso a la altura de el —Oh por favor Happy no llores, no eres tú estando así, además no me iré por mucho tiempo— le dijo mientras lo abrazaba —Vamos cambia de cara, y mejor vallamos a comprar un helado, ¿sí? — Le dijo mientras le sonreía.

—Eshta bien— y tomo la mano de esta y la acompaño a la sala mientras él le gritaba a su hermano-¡Natshu Lushi está aquí!-

Lucy se sentó en uno de los sillones, sabía que no estaba nadie, los padres de Natsu y Happy trabajan en la empresa, por lo mismo estos pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de ella. Ya que su padre nunca estaba en su casa.

Después de algunos minutos Natsu bajo las escaleras un poco decaído, solo 2 días más y Lucy se iría, cuando llego junto con ellos puso su mejor sonrisa.

—A donde iremos chicos, que se les antoja hacer.

—Vamos por un helado Nat, quiero uno de Fresa con vainilla, y Happy quiere uno de chocolate ¿Verdad Happy?

—Shiii pocholate.

Lucy sonrió, entrañaría mucho a ese niño, y extrañaría más a su hermano.

—Ok vallamos al centro comercial a comprar los helados, y después de que Happy se termine el suyo, lo llevaremos a los juegos, ¿Te parece bien princesa?

—Me parece perfecto—afirmo Lucy —Así tu y yo podemos hablar.

Llegaron al centro comercial, sin ningún accidente, todo estaba perfecto mientras se comían el helado, vieron varias tiendas, Natsu le compro un dije con la forma de un Hada.

Fue uno de los días más Felices de Lucy, realmente ese día nunca lo olvidaría.

Cuando llegaron al área de los juegos Natsu y Lucy se sentaron en uno de los bancos, mientras Happy se dirigió a los columpios.

—Natsu, mi viaje se adelantará, no partiré en 2 días como lo había pensado.

—Y ¿Cuándo te marcharas exactamente? — Le pregunto Natsu, con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

—Mañana, hoy en la mañana mi padre ha entrado en la habitación, avisándome del cambio de planes, no pregunte más, solo quería salir de ahí y alejarme, tal vez este viaje sea lo mejor, el prometió que cuando volviera iría a la Universidad que yo quisiera, así que este viaje puede ser una puerta hacia él.

—Eso puede ser posible Luce, solo no te olvides de mí.

—Oh vamos Nat como me podría olvidar del mejor chico de mi vida— Le dijo levantándose mientras tiraba de él.

—¿Adónde me llevas loca?

—A donde el tiempo solo sea de nosotros— Le dijo sonriendo y lo llevo a los columpios.

—Oh vamos Lucy, tengo la mitad de mi vida sin subirme a uno de eso y lo sabes.

—Oh Nat— él amaba cuando ella le decía así, solo ella lo llamaba "Nat" ni su madre dejaba que lo llamara así, pero con Lucy era diferente— ¿Nat estas bien?

—Si estoy bien, ¿Qué me decías?

Ella sonrió —Enserio Natsu en que estabas pensando, te dije ¿Si me lanzara a la nada, tú me atraparías?

—Claro que te atraparía, sin dudarlo— Le dijo sonriendo y tan seguro de él mismo, Lucy le sonrió, ese momento quedara para siempre en su cabeza, ella sonriendo y siendo feliz.

Cuando regresaron a la casa de Natsu sus padres ya estaban de vuelta, ceno junto a ellos. Los padres de Natsu la trataban como una hija más.

Después de estar toda la tarde juntos Lucy por fin decidió regresar a su casa, cuando llego se dio cuenta que no estaba el carro de su padre, de seguro fue a alguna fiesta de beneficencia junto su madre, en ocasiones renegaba de lo sumisa que era su madre.

Cuando paso el umbral de su casa, vio sus maletas a un lado de la puerta y a su sirvienta.

— ¿Qué sucede Virgo?

—Princesa, su padre ha decidido que salga esta misma noche, el vuelo sale en una hora.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Esta misma noche? Es una broma ¿Verdad Virgo?

—Lo siento princesa, pero no, realmente usted tiene que abordar ese avión hoy mismo, así que Tauro la llevara.

No lo podía creer, su propio padre le había dicho que viajaría mañana, no hoy, y Natsu no sabía nada, tenía que avisarle.

Tanto Virgo como Tauro la ayudaron a subir sus maletas en el auto, ella estaba en automático, realmente no entendía a su padre, cuando estuvo arriba del auto voltio a ver a Tauro, era su chofer personal, siempre hacía lo que ella le pedía.

—Tauro, ¿Podrías llevarme a casa de Natsu antes de ir al aeropuerto por favor?

—Lo siento mucha señorita, pero tengo órdenes estrictas de llevarla directo al aeropuerto.

Se quedó congelada en el asiento, no vería a Natsu por última vez, busco su celular en su bolso, al encontrarlo las lágrimas no dejaban de salir por sus ojos, eso le dificultaba un poco la visión.

Marco el número de Natsu, el cual respondió en el segundo timbrado.

—Dime Luce, ¿ocupas algo?

—Sólo quiero que me prometas algo Nat, prométeme que no importa cuánto tiempo pase ni lo que pase siempre te acordaras de mí y que cuando volvamos a vernos cantaras para mí— Estaba hipando, las frases se le cortaban por el llanto.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Porque lloras? ¿Dónde estás? — En la voz de Natsu se escuchaba la desesperación que sentía, estaba saliendo de su casa, para dirigirse a la casa de Lucy.

—Voy...—hizo una pausa, estaba indecisa si decirle realmente lo que sucedía —Camino al aeropuerto, no creo que alcances a llegar, recuerda Natsu que siempre te voy a querer, cuando aterrice el avión te hablaré.

Natsu salió a toda prisa de su casa, tomo las llaves de su motocicleta, subió a ella y arranco a toda marcha para el aeropuerto, en su mente solo podía pensar en Lucy, como le encantaba cuando ella sonreía, como hablaba, su forma de caminar y sus gestos, recordó todas esas veces que lo regañaba por llegar tarde a clases, porque no tenía las tareas a tiempo, o solo porque llegaba tarde a alguna cita con ella.

No podía dejar las cosas asi, tenía que verla por lo menos una última vez, debía despedirse de ella, no solo por teléfono si no de frente, que sintiera que ella era realmente importante para él.

Lucy llego al aeropuerto, esperaba que sus padres se encontrara ahí para poder despedirse de ella, pero no era así, estaba sola como siempre, solo Tauro se encontraba, ni siquiera eso le daría su padre una despedida como a cualquier otra hija, hiso todo el tiempo que pudo para darle tiempo a Natsu de que llegara, pero no pudo hacer más tiempo y tuvo que abordar el avión, resignada subió a la plataforma, dio una última mirada al aeropuerto, y subió resignada.

Natsu iba lo más rápido que podía, no podía irse sin despedirse tenía que despedirse de ella, cuando llego al aeropuerto, se bajó de la moto de un salto y corrió por todo el aeropuerto hasta llegar al andén, donde ya no le permitieron pasar, ya que el avión estaba despegando, lo único que podía hacer fue acercarse a la ventana que daba hacia la pista de vuelo, y observo el avión despegar, no lo podía creer, llego tarde.

Siempre pensó que el padre de Lucy era un poco exagerado con respecto a la amistad de ellos, siempre por un motivo u otro no quería que estuvieran juntos, solo tenía dieciséis años y no podía hacer nada, realmente estaba frustrado, golpeo con el puño el cristal, cumpliría su promesa, la esperaría y le demostraría a Jude que no importaba cuanto tiempo los separara, al final estarían juntos.

* * *

 **Ya saben que dejar un comentario no les tomara mucho tiempo, ni cuesta nada, solo me harán un poco mas feliz.**

 **NaLu Forever!**

 **Luce Dragneel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas noches continuando con esta historia aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les agrade, si tienen algún comentario constructivo se los agradeceré mucho.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a su respectivo autor, la historia es de mi autoria, aun sigo trabajando en el 4 capitulo, asi que espero actualizar la siguiente semana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Mi nueva vida.**

Se podía observar a una rubia sentada frente a un escritorio, estaba escribiendo una carta en una hoja blanca, ya era costumbre escribir una carta de lo más importante que le pasaba, levanto su vista y observo fuera de la venta el precioso jardín que se encontraba afuera, sonrió sobre el recuerdo cuando era pequeña y junto a su madre lo cuidaba, ahora después de pasar seis años fuera de esa casa era un jardinero que se encargaba de él, suspiro hace un mes que había regresado y en menos de dos meses debería empezar la universidad, era momento de hablar con su padre.

Se levantó de su escritorio y camino por el pasillo donde daba a unas escaleras que bajan al primer piso, tomo un pasillo del lado derecho de las escaleras, camino algunos pasos y encontró una puerta de madera doble, dio algunos golpes y espero.

—Adelante— se escuchó una voz autoritaria del otro lado de la puerta, se trono los dedos de la mano y abrió la puerta.

Al entrar encontró a un señor de unos 39 años sentado detrás de un escritorio de caoba, a los lados se podía observar libreros de pared a pared y una pequeña chimenea del lado derecho.

—Padre ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

—¿Qué ocupas Lucy? Estoy muy ocupado en este momento

Camino algunos pasos más situándose enfrente del escritorio—Solo quiero hablar respecto a la universidad, ya que en esta semana empiezan las inscripciones

—A sobre eso—tomo una carpeta— Ya lo había pensado, en esta carpeta esta todo lo que necesitas

Lucy tomo la carpeta entre sus manos, la abrió y sus ojos perdieron el brillo que tenían, en ella encontró una solicitud para una Universidad la cual no era la que ella quería, deposito despacio la carpeta sobre el escritorio.

—Padre—el señor levanto la mirada para observarla, mientras fruncía el ceño—Esta no es la universidad a la cual quiero ir, teníamos un trato si yo me iba a Inglaterra por seis años, al regresar iría a la universidad de mi elección y no es esta—le paso la carpeta sobre el escritorio.

Su padre suspiro—Lucy eres una Heartfilia y como tal iras a la mejor Universidad que el dinero pueda comprar

Lucy sonrió—Por tres años deje de ser una Heartfilia, porque te convenía, para que él no volviera a encontrarme y ahora vienes y me dices que soy una, no iré a esa universidad yo quiero ir a Fairy Tail

—Mira Lucy, mientras vivas bajo mi techo y comas en mi mesa, iras a donde YO te diga, harás lo que YO te diga y te casas con quien YO te diga, ahora si digo que iras a Mermaid Heels iras a esa Universidad ¿has entendido verdad?

Lucy observo a su padre, le dedico la más fría de su mirada—Si padre entendí perfectamente, ahora yo te digo que no iré a esa Universidad, así que desde hoy dejare de vivir y de comer en tu casa, porque sobre mi futuro yo lo decidiré.

Giro sobre si misma rumbo a la puerta para dirigirse a su habitación cuando escucho la voz proveniente de su padre—Te lo advierto Lucy, si sales por esa puerta olvídate de que soy tu padre y de todos los privilegios que tienes por portar el apellido.

Lucy sonrió—No he necesitado TU apellido por tres años, ¿crees que lo necesitare ahora? olvídate de mi padre, no me busques.

Salió sin decir nada más rumbo a su habitación, al llegar tomo una maleta que estaba en su armario y la empezó a llenar de ropa, después se dirigió a su tocador donde abrió uno de los cajones de abajo y saco varias cosas, entre ellas unas fotografías de ella junto a su madre, otra afuera de su escuela sonriendo, y en la última que observo era de ella estaba afuera de su escuela, a su lado se encontraba un chico con el cabello rosa sonriendo felizmente, uno de los brazos de él pasaba por los hombros de ella, suspiro —Aun te extraño, ¿Por qué te fuiste de Magnolia?—le dijo al chico en la foto antes de meterla a la maleta.

Tomo lo demás que estaba en el cajón, _"espero que con esto me alcance, gracias mama por pensar en algo así"_ entre sus manos se encontraba una pequeña cartera de credenciales. Termino de cerrar la maleta y la empezó a bajar por las escaleras, cuando llego a la puerta principal, giro para observarla, sonrió y salió de ahí, dejando a tras todos sus temores, ahora tenía que enfrentarse sola a las adversidades de la vida, sin su madre y sin él, se encontraba sola.

Tenía que encontrar un lugar donde quedarse, y también un trabajo que le permitiera estudiar, no sería fácil, pero ella no se rendiría. Caminaba por la calle donde estaba el fraccionamiento, sería una larga caminata, pero eso no le impediría que fuera por lo que ella más ansiaba, vivir su propia vida, un automóvil se colocó a su lado, se asustó un poco ya que era el coche que su madre le había deja antes de morir.

De él bajo un señor de unos 45 años, vestido con el típico uniforme de chofer, su cabello completamente negro, ojos negros y media 1.80 mts más o menos, Lucy sonrió tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo, pero aun así se alegró de ello.

—Tauro me asustaste, creí que serias él que venía a llevarme a rastras

—Lo siento mucho señorita, no era mi intención asustarla

—No te preocupes por ello Tauro, dime ¿Por qué traes el carro de mama?

—La señora Layla nos dejó encargado que cuando fuera a la Universidad le entregáramos este carro— saco un sobre que traía debajo de la solapa del saco—Aquí tiene todo lo necesario, ella dijo que lo podría vender o conservar

—Gracias Tauro, pensare bien qué hacer con el

Tauro hizo una reverencia y se alejó caminando rumbo a la mansión, Lucy suspiro y subió al automóvil, anduvo por las calles de Magnolia durante varias horas, buscando un departamento que se acomodara a sus necesidades, pero no había conseguido nada, siguió deambulando por las calles hasta que una cafetería le llamo la atención, encima del nombre de esta se podía leer perfectamente "Take Over Cofee" paro el auto cerca de la misma y bajo de el, emprendió su caminata a la cafetería, observo por las ventanas que el ambiente era relajado y al parecer ameno, tal vez pudiera encontrar un poco de información ahí, ya que era un barrio tranquilo.

Entro a la cafetería y camino rumbo a la barra, le impresiono que pareciera como si estuviera en una cafetería de los 80´s las mesas que se encontraban a un lado de la ventana, eran con la mesa al centro y dos largos sillones en cada lado, y cada respaldo del sillón, topaba con el otro, en el centro las mesas eran cuadradas con cuatro sillas alrededor, le pareció pintoresca.

Cuando se acercó a la barra una joven de unos 23 años, con la tés de piel blanca, ojos azules como el mar, el cabello blanco largo hasta debajo de la cintura, con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes rosa, encima llevaba un delantal con el nombre de la cafetería al centro.

—Buenas tardes

—Buenas tardes— le respondió Lucy con una sonrisa en el rostro—Disculpa, pero me preguntaba si en alguno de los edificios de aquí cerca, se estará rentando un departamento.

—Oh déjame pensar, no creo la verdad, pero podrías ir a ver el tablón que tengo para anuncios, creo que alguien está buscando compañera de cuarto.

—Por mí con eso me vale gracias—dio media vuelta y antes de que diera un paso para acercarse al tablón se giró—Disculpa ¿ahí también ponen empleos?

La joven sonrió—¿Buscas algo en especial?—Lucy negó con la cabeza—Yo ando buscando una mesera para el turno nocturno, la cafetería está abierta hasta las dos de la mañana, y necesito una mesera de ocho hasta cerrar, si no es ningún inconveniente para ti, podría contratarte

—¿En verdad? Me encantaría, aunque primero me gustaría encontrar un lugar donde quedarme

—No te preocupes, yo ocupo que empieces aquí hasta la próxima semana, aun la chica de la noche no se ha ido, se ira el domingo así que te ocuparía el lunes ¿Qué te parece? Así también tienes tiempo de encontrar un lugar.

—Perfecto, mucho gusto soy Lucy Lobster—extendió su mano y la albina se la tomo

—Mucho gusto Lucy, yo soy Mirajane Strauss, pero todo mundo me dice Mira, cuando regreses el lunes te daré tu uniforme y todo lo relacionado con el trabajo

—Si Mira muchas gracias—Lucy se giró y camino rumbo al tablero, lo observo por un momento, había varios de compartir cuarto, pero uno le llamo la atención

" _Comparto departamento (Solamente mujeres):_

 _Que sea amable, ordenada y pague la renta a tiempo, con o sin mascotas._

 _Interesadas favor de llamar al número: 3356325625 con Kana Alberona"_

Lucy tomo el papel, saco su celular y marco el número, espero a que la otra línea le respondiera.

— _¿Bueno?_

—Buenas Tardes disculpe con la Señorita Kana por favor

Se escuchó una risa del otro lado del teléfono— _Hace mucho que no me decían Señorita, ella habla ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?_

—Mi nombre es Lucy, vi su anuncio en el tablón de la cafetería Take Over y me preguntaba si aún buscabas compañera

— _Claro que aun busco compañera ¿Estas interesada?_

—Por supuesto, podría pasar a ver el lugar y sirve que hablamos de los arreglos

— _Claro que si la dirección es calle Tulipán numero 178 interior 8_

Lucy tomo un papel y una pluma para apuntarla—Perfecto en un rato estoy por allá— colgó el teléfono y se acercó a Mira—Disculpa Mira, ¿Me podrías decir dónde queda esta dirección?—le mostro el papel donde la había apuntado

—Claro Lucy, déjame mirar—tomo el papel y lo observo por un rato—Es la dirección de Kana, sales de aquí y caminas 3 cuadras hacia la derecha, ahí encontraras el edificio

—Muchas gracias Mira—Lucy tomo el papel y salió de la cafetería, estaba emocionada había encontrado un trabajo y posiblemente donde vivir.

Camino en dirección donde le dijo Mira, y efectivamente se encontraba el edificio, abrió la puerta y se encamino a las escaleras que tenía enfrente busco el interior ocho y lo encontró en el segundo piso, estaba afuera de la puerta del departamento, toco la puerta esperando a que alguien le abriera.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer morena, alta y atlética, una gran melena color marrón oscuro que van acorde a sus ojos, vestida con un top color azul y unos pantalones tipo capri color negro, grandes tacones de color azul oscuro y dos brazaletes y pulseras en cada brazo.

Lucy le sonrió y estirando su mano le dijo—Hola soy Lucy mucho gusto

—Hola Lucy, yo soy Kana, pasa para que puedas observar el lugar y podamos hablar tranquilamente

Lucy camino pasando la puerta, Kana la guio hasta la sala de estar, no era un departamento grande, tenía una sala de estar, una pequeña cocina, un pequeño balcón que daba hacia la calle de Tulipán y había dos habitaciones, y el baño completo.

Después de que Kana le mostrara el departamento, la guio a la sala de estar donde la invito a sentarse.

—Bueno ya has visto el departamento, sé que no es muy grande, pero chica tendrás tu propia habitación, y nunca me meteré en tu vida si así lo deseas, aunque no te prometo nada

Lucy sonrió—Me ha gustado el departamento Kana, pero la pregunta más importante es ¿De cuánto es la renta?

—Oh cierto, se me olvido ese pequeño detalle, la renta es de 700.00 Jewels, claro más los gastos de luz, agua y gas, todo será dividido entre dos así que en si la renta seria de 350.00 Jewels al mes, más los otros gastos

—No me parece nada mal, ¿me podría mudar hoy mismo?

—Por mí no hay ningún problema—Kana se levantó y se dirigió a una mesa que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta de entrada, tomo una llave suelta y se dirigió a la sala de estar—Toma esta es la llave de aquí, puedes entrar cuando quieras, yo tengo que irme tengo una cita con unos amigos y ya voy retrasada

—Muy bien Kana y muchas gracias de nuevo, cuando regreses haremos lo necesario para que todo esté listo, y te daré la parte de la renta

—No te preocupes sobre eso, estamos terminando el mes, así que sería empezando el siguiente, solo te digo que la renta debe ser pagada antes del 5 del mes que viene

—¿Estas segura? Aún faltan días para eso, estamos a 15 de enero

—Si tú no te preocupes por nada, bueno me retiro después seguimos hablando y gracias Lucy por aceptar vivir aquí.

—Gracias a ti por permitirme quedarme

Kana se despidió con la mano tomo un bolso color café oscuro y salió del departamento—¿Vienes?

—Claro, vamos—Lucy siguió a Kana afuera del departamento llegaron a la puerta principal del edificio

—Bueno Lucy ahora si me retiro, espero encontrarte más en la noche, y que no me falte nada—Kana soltó una carcajada por su propio chiste

Lucy sonrió—Claro que no Kana, me acabo de mudar a la ciudad así que no sabría a donde llevarme todo, pero deja encuentro un lugar mejor y veras como no te dejo ni para comer—Ahora fue el turno de Lucy de soltar la carcajada

—Fíjate nomas, eres la primera que me la revira de esa manera—le dijo Kana mientras se alejaba del lugar

Lucy emprendió la caminata hacia su automóvil, primero iría al banco para ver el fideicomiso que le dejo su mama, en el decía que cuando cumpliera los 18 años de edad podría disponer de el, esperaba que fuera una suma considerada, que le ayudara a pagar por lo menos la escuela y los materiales que necesitara.

Llego a su automóvil y se montó en el dirigiéndose hacia el banco principal de Magnolia donde su madre había puesto su fideicomiso, llego al banco de Magnolia, era el mejor de toda la ciudad, estaciono su auto y camino hacia el banco, sus pertas de cristal le dieron la bienvenida, entro despacio observando en todas las dirección para ir directo a donde era necesario.

Observo que en un escritorio situado a la derecha ponía arriba de ello, "Gerente", camino con paso decidido, sin duda alguna el gerente del banco podría ayudarle.

—Buenas Tardes—le dijo Lucy

—Buenas Tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?—le pregunto un hombre de unos 40 años, cabello castaño y ojos negros, vestido con un traje azul marino, una camisa blanca y una corbata con franjas rojas y azules.

Lucy tomo asiento frente del señor—Disculpe las molestias, pero me gustaría saber dónde puedo recibir información sobre un Fideicomiso

—Aquí mismo le puedo proporcionar esa información, dígame trae los papeles necesarios

Lucy saco de su bolso el pequeño tarjetero y se lo ofreció al gerente, él tecleo algunas cosas en la computadora, cuando tuvo la información se dirigió a ella —Supongo que usted es la Señorita Lobster, ¿Tendrá una identificación oficial?

Lucy sonrió claro que tenía una identificación, la había sacado en Inglaterra en cuanto tuvo la edad necesaria, se la entregó al hombre delante de ella, él le sonrió.

—Señorita Lobster todo está en orden, puede disponer del dinero inmediatamente, solo pase a ventanilla con este comprobante, para que le den una tarjeta de débito, ahí mismo Usted puede depositar o le pueden depositar de algún trabajo.

—Entonces como puedo consultar el saldo que en estos momentos tiene mi fideicomiso

—Cuando tenga la tarjeta, valla al cajero automático de aquí afuera, en el sobre vendrán unos dígitos que son su contraseña, recomiendo que la cambie, después de ingresarlos le dará en una opción que dice consultar saldo, después de que le dé, le saldrá cuanto saldo tienen en la tarjeta, si tiene alguna duda estoy a sus órdenes.

—Muchas gracias, entonces primero a ventanilla ¿Verdad?—el gerente asintió—Muy bien, gracias por todo

—Para servirle Señorita Lobster

Lucy se levantó y camino hacia la unifila para llegar a la ventanilla, ahí le dieron su tarjeta y salió al cajero, su sorpresa fue grande cuando su saldo era de 10,000.00 Jewels, era más que suficiente para su Universidad, o eso esperaba, pero no se preocupaba, ya que lo que Mira le pagara seria para pagar la renta y los servicios, se encamino al automóvil, tal vez si lo vendiera sería mucho mejor, pero no le agradaba mucho la idea, era el auto de su madre, un Beetle 2001, color azul cielo descapotado, era el auto de sus sueños, pero eran sueños un poco caros, suspiro tal vez en la cafetería podría anunciarlo.

Arranco el carro y se dirigió a su nuevo departamento, pero antes iría al Supermercado compraría algunas cosas, así no llegaba con las manos vacías. Pero antes iría a la Universidad, tal vez aún podría arreglar sus papeles de inscripción, condujo por varios minutos hasta que llego a un edificio bastante grande, con unas enormes puertas de metal, dando paso a un enorme estacionamiento, suspiro estaba un poco nerviosa, " _tal vez debí de haber venido con él"_ ese pensamiento hizo que frenara de repente, negó con la cabeza

—Concéntrate Lucy, él ya no está más en esta ciudad—apretó el volante con sus manos—No cumplió su promesa

Siguió avanzando por el estacionamiento hasta que llego a uno cerca de la entrada, estaciono el automóvil y bajo de el, empezando a caminar por los pasillos de la Universidad, dirigiéndose a la dirección del instituto, camino por algunos minutos, hasta llegar a la puerta la cual se encontraba abierta, entro en ella, a su frente se encontraba un escritorio que estaba de pared a pared, una joven de unos 25 años se encontraba atrás del escritorio, su cabello era morado, sus ojos cafés claros con unos lentes que los cubrían.

—Buenas tardes— saludo la joven

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Lucy Lobster, venía a preguntar sobre la inscripción

—Mucho gusto Lucy, mi nombre es Laki—le regalo una sonrisa— La entrega de papeles es de Lunes a Viernes de nueve de la mañana a dos de la tarde, se recibirán las nuevas inscripciones, solo la siguiente semana, y el sábado se hará un examen para ver si logras entrar, el próximo lunes 29 de enero se pondrá una lista aquí afuera, en un tablón, si lograste entrar tu nombre aparecerá ahí.

—Entiendo, muchas gracias, el horario del examen ¿Cuándo no lo darán?

—El mismo día que traigas tus papeles, se te dará un formato donde vendrá una foto tuya y la asignatura a la que ingresaras, junto con el horario del examen y el aula al que debes presentarte para el mismo.

—Muchas gracias por todo, regreso el lunes.

—No hay de que, aquí te espero nos vemos

Lucy se dirigió a su automóvil, fue directo al supermercado compro algunos suministros y se dirigió al departamento, estaciono el auto frente al edificio y bajo de él, subió por las escaleras y al entrar al departamento observo que estaba solo, miro su reloj y vio que solo eran las ocho de la noche, se encamino hacia la cocina, y coloco todo en su lugar, después fue a su habitación y acomodo su ropa en el armario, saco las fotografías y las coloco sobre el pequeño escritorio que estaba en la habitación, a cómodo todas sus cosas, a las diez de la noche ceno algo ligero y se encamino a su habitación, su compañera aun no llegaba, tal vez no llegara a dormir, al fin y al cabo era Sábado.

Se despertó de repente, un estruendo hizo que regresara de ese sueño que le encantaba, bufo molesta quien en su sano juicio la despertaría, miro el reloj que había colocado en el buro y eran las 3 de la mañana, se levantó de su cama y fue consiente que no estaba en la mansión, tal vez su compañera ya hubiera llegado, salió de su habitación un poco asustada, posiblemente estuviera herida.

Al llegar a la sala de estar, sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad, estaba su compañera, recogiendo unos pequeños pedazos de vidrio, mientras 3 jóvenes más reían a carcajadas mudas, una era peli roja, con un top halter rojo, un pantalón de mezclilla, una con el cabello azul con un blusón azul cielo y unas medias negras, y otra de cabello azul con una blusa pegada verde, y pantalón de mezclilla, observo a la morena que está regañando a las otras tres, levanto la vista y la observo.

—Lucy, perdón te despertamos, les dije que bajaran la voz— lo último lo dejo observando a las otras tres

Al unísono las tres regañadas respondieron—¡Lucy!

Soltó una risa vivir con su compañera no sería nada aburrido—Creo que están emocionadas

—Siempre es emocionante conocer a una nueva amiga—le respondió la peli roja, con un cigarro en la mano.

—¡Claro! Además así no sales echándonos a patadas—rio al final otra

—¡Levy! Eso no se dice en cuanto la conoces—Le regaño la otra chica de cabello azul

—Juvia lo que es, es y lo que no nunca será

—Oh claro a hablado la inteligente del grupo

Lucy soltó una carcajada— Bueno chicas, mucho gusto soy Lucy Lobster, espero que nos llevemos bien

—Lucy, ellas son Erza, Levy y Juvia y disculpa están un poco pasadas de copas, por eso se quedarán a dormir, puedes volver a dormir, o acompañarnos— le sonrió la morena

—Gracias Kana, si no les molesta me uniré a ustedes

—¡Adelante!— grito Juvia

Lucy tomo asiento en un lado de la mesa, tal vez fuera una manera extraña de conocer a las amigas de Kana, pero también podrían ser sus amigas.

Su vida cambio, pero cambio para bien, ahora si la podría vivir como ella quisiera, y esperaba que tarde o temprano, él fuera parte de esa vida.

* * *

 **Espero que me dejen algún comentario al respecto, aun sigo trabajando en como reencontrarlo, he pensado en lo demás pero en el reencuentro se me esta complicando un poco más.**

 **NaLu Forever!**

 **Luce Dragneel**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 2

Tú Recuerdo

 _Se encontraba un chico peli-rosa recostado en su cama sus pensamientos giraban respecto a esa chica que había estado junto a él minutos antes, aun no podía creer que se iría de la ciudad y no sabía cómo poder evitarlo, suspiro cansado de esa situación, el padre de su mejor amiga no aceptaba que él estuviera cerca de ella, su teléfono empezó a sonar, ella se lo había regalado, tomo el teléfono y la noto extrañado._

— _Dime Luce, ¿ocupas algo?_

— _Sólo quiero que me prometas algo Nat prométeme que no importa cuánto tiempo pase ni lo que pase siempre te acordaras de mí y que cuando volvamos a vernos cantaras para mí._

— _¿Qué ocurre? ¿Porque lloras? ¿Dónde estás?_ — _En la voz de Natsu se escuchaba la desesperación que sentía estaba saliendo de su casa, para dirigirse a la casa de Lucy._

— _Voy..._ — Hizo una pausa dudaba si decirle realmente a donde se dirigía— _Camino al aeropuerto, no creo que alcances a llegar, recuerda Natsu que siempre te voy a querer, cuando aterrice el avión te hablaré._

 _Se levantó y salió en su motocicleta a toda velocidad, solo pensaba en llegar a tiempo sin importar lo que pasara, se pasó varios semáforos en rojo, hasta que llego, bajo de la moto y corrió al hangar, pero no lo dejaron pasar el avión ya había despegado._

Se levantó sudoroso, toco su frente y observo el lugar donde se encontraba estaba en su habitación, al reconocerla suspiro tenía bastante tiempo que no soñaba con ese día, tres años para ser exactos, se levantó de la cama con el torso desnudo, solo llevaba los pantalones de su pijama, su pelo desordenado, salió de su habitación y camino con dirección a la cocina, al avanzar por la sala de estar observo unos bultos tirados, al acercarse más pudo observar que esos bultos eran sus amigas, de seguro siguieron la fiesta después de que ellos llegaran, observo el reloj que se encontraba encima de la televisión y vio que eran las 4 de la mañana solo había dormido tres horas, suspiro cansado, se acercó a la cocina y tomo un vaso de agua, se recargo en la encimera de la cocina con medio vaso de agua, sus pensamientos giraron en torno a ese día nuevamente, si hubiera acelerado la moto más tal vez y solo tal vez la hubiera alcanzado.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escucho los pasos que resonaban por la estancia, se sobre salto cuando otro vaso tomo lugar en la encimera, levanto la vista y observo a un joven pelinegro, ojos negros como ala de cuervo, igual que el traía el torso desnudo.

— ¿No puedes dormir?

Negó con la cabeza—Solo tuve un mal sueño, nada que no pueda solucionar— A ninguno de sus amigos les había contado lo que realmente había pasado hace 6 años, no quería que ellos también se preocuparan por cosas que ni él mismo podía resolver.

—Vamos hombre tengo ocho años conociéndote, casi nueve ¿Y me vienes a decir que un mal sueño te tiene tan distraído?

—No me tiene distraído Gray, solo tenía bastante que no lo soñaba— Gruño en respuesta.

Gray asintió —Esta bien, si no quieres hablar no te obligare, no soy ninguna de ellas— Hizo un gesto hacia los bultos que se encontraban en el suelo de la estancia.

—Por lo menos esta noche no nos botaron de la cama— Los dos soltaron una risa, no muy fuerte para no despertar a las mujeres.

—Creo que deberíamos de cubrirlas con unas cobijas ¿no crees?

—No entiendo cómo es que siempre terminan en nuestro departamento— Dijo caminando a su habitación.

—Vamos Salamander, terminan aquí porque se sienten seguras— Contesto su amigo caminando también a su habitación. Se encontraron en la sala de estar, con dos cobijas cada uno.

En el suelo se encontraban 4 chicas durmiendo plácidamente.

—Si, pero no podrían ir alguna vez con Jerall y Gajeel, su departamento es igual que el nuestro— Respondió Salamander después de cobijar a dos de ellas.

—Seguro que podrían, pero nos quieren jorobar la vida a nosotros.

Salamander bufo con resignación —Pero podrían ir a la casa de Kana— Dijo mientras observaba a una morena que se encontraba a sus pies —Tiene su propio departamento.

—Lo sé, pero creo que su compañero de habitación se mudaba hoy y no quiso molestarlo.

—¿Cómo? Pobre Kana, cuantos van con este ¿tres, cuatro?

—Cinco, espero que el sexto sea el vencido, volvió a poner el anuncio hoy en la cafetería de Mira.

Salamander sonrió, su amiga no podía pagar el alquiler sola, ni los servicios, pero sus compañeros de departamento siempre corrían al ver las fiestas que suele hacer, negó con la cabeza.

—Esperemos que pronto encuentre alguien que le siga el paso.

—Vallamos a descansar, aun es de madrugada y tengo sueño, mañana tenemos ensaño con los chicos, recuerda que es sábado y ellas amanecerán con una cruda realidad.

Salamander asintió y se encamino a su habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de él, camino a su cama y se hecho en ella, aun no sabía que hubiera provocado ese sueño, pero esperaba que no fuera un mal presagio.

Se levantó temprano en la mañana no pasaban de las diez de la mañana, se dirigió a su armario y saco su ropa, tomo su toalla, salió de su habitación y camino directo al baño, tiro de la puerta, pero esta no cedió, toco fuerte, pero nadie le respondió, refunfuñando se dirigió a la cocina, donde pudo observar, a 3 de las 4 mujeres que dormían en su sala de estar.

— ¿Dónde está Levy? — Gruño molesto en cuanto se acercó.

—Bañándose como todos los sábados— Le respondió su amigo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Salamander se sentó en uno de los bancos que había cerca de la encimera, apoyo sus codos encima de esta y hundió su cara entre sus manos, su día empezaba mal en primer lugar ese sueño, tenía bastante tiempo sin el, y ahora que creía haberlo olvidado volvía, como recordatorio de lo que no pudo hacer.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos que el grito que vino detrás de él, le erizo los bellos de la espalda.

—¡Natsu Dragneel! — Se giró para observar quien le habría gritado, y su mente le jugó una mala broma, enfrente de él se encontraba "ella" le estaba recriminando algo, pero su mente no podía procesarlo, solo la observaba sus movimientos eran los mismos, sus ojos, su boca, todo de "ella" era igual, un golpe en su nuca lo hizo reaccionar girando su cabeza para observar quien había sido.

Observo a Gray con el ceño fruncido, dirigió su mirada de nuevo a "ella", pero ya no estaba, en su lugar se encontraba Levy.

—¿Me has escuchado? — Le pregunto esta.

—Lo siento Levy, no volverá a pasar— Se levantó y se dirigió al baño.

Sus amigos se observaron, no entendían que era lo que había pasado, esperaban una gran pelea, siempre era lo mismo, Levy salía reñía con Salamander y este le respondía, se mandaban mutuamente a la mierda y después reían como los mejores amigos.

—¿Alguien sabe que mosca le pico? — Pregunto una morocha.

—No lo sé Kana, tal vez tuvo un sueño reparador— Se burló Gray

—No seas tonto Gray— Le respondió Kana —Bueno chicos, los quiero pero tengo que ir a ver mi departamento, los veo en la noche en el bar besos— La morena salió del departamento sin decir nada más.

Los demás no entendían el comportamiento del chico pero decidieron dejarlo pasar al final, él les diría que le ocurría.

Salamander se encontraba desnudo debajo del agua caliente de la ducha, en su cabeza repetía la acción de Levy, no podía sacar de su mente ese pequeño instante donde había observado a la rubia, el creía que ya había superado eso, pero al parecer no, aun la extrañaba y según sus cuentas ella ya debería de estar ahí, tal vez debería ir a ese lugar, así podría saber de ella.

Termino de bañarse, y se cambió con la mentalidad de que, si llegaba a ir a ese lugar, todo sería mejor. Llego a la sala de estar donde sus amigos estaban sentados en los sillones observando la televisión.

—Salamander, tu desayuno está en la encimera, lo preparo Levy especialmente para ti— Le dijo Gray, en un intento de que sacara un comentario sarcástico.

—Gracias Levy— Fue su única respuesta y se encamino para comer.

Todos se dieron una mirada, no creían que no hubiera un comentario sarcástico como solía tenerlos cuando Levy le preparaba el desayuno.

—Está actuando muy raro, ¿creen que le pasara algo?

—Tienes razón Levy, está muy raro.

—Desde anoche que esta así Erza, según él tuvo un mal sueño, pero no ha querido decírmelo— Suspiro Gray al final.

—No deberíamos tomarle tanta importancia, al fin y al cabo, es Salamander.

—En eso tiene razón Juvia, tal vez solo necesite despejar su mente.

Los demás asintieron, después de un rato más Salamander regreso con ellos, tomaron sus cosas y se fueron del departamento, subieron al automóvil de Salamander rumbo a la Universidad donde les permitían ensañar sin ningún problema, llegaron al salón de ensayos donde los estaban esperando un chico de un metro ochenta con el cabello azul y un extraño tatuaje en su rostro, junto a un joven más o menos de su estatura con el cabello negro largo y pircings en el rostro.

—Al fin llegan creímos que nos dejarían plantados— Dijo el chico del cabello azul acercándose a Erza

—Vamos Jerall sabes que nunca te dejaría plantado— Le respondió ella con un beso en los labios.

—Dejen eso para después chicos, traje una nueva canción para ensañar—les dijo Salamander mientras bajaba su guitarra y de la bolsa delantera sacaba unas hojas, se las paso a cada miembro del grupo.

— ¿Nueva canción? ¿Cuándo la escribiste? —pregunto Levy mientras tomaba las hojas que tenía el chico peli negro.

— ¿La verdad? — Dijo Salamander observándola, esta asintió mientras leía la letra —La escribí hace unos tres años— Sonrió inconscientemente al recordar cuando la escribió.

—Entonces no es nueva Salamander— Le respondió Juvia mientras leía la letra junto con Gray

—Aunque la letra es muy buena— Jerall le dio una palmada en la espalda —Para ser de hace tres años.

—De seguro fue para impresionar a una chica ¿no? — Le pregunto Gray.

Salamander sonrío —No para impresionar, pero si fue por idea de una chica, y antes de digan algo, ella tenía dieciséis años, así que ni lo piensen.

—Pero si no dijimos nada— Se defendió el chico de pircing.

—Lo pensaste Gajeel, y eso es peor— Le respondió Salamander —Mejor vamos a ensañar, y ya las chicas dirán si está bien o busco otra.

Todos se pusieron en su lugar, Gajeel en la batería, Jerall en la guitarra, Gray en el bajo y Salamander en el micrófono con su guitarra.

Empezaron a sonar los acordes y Salamander comenzó a cantar.

Te quiero como no quise antes,

Te quiero porque eres natural,

Porque no hay que tocarte con guantes

Y ni hablarte sin primero pensar

En su mente empezó a recordar la primera vez que canto esa canción para que alguien la escuchara, tenía dieciocho años, en un país diferente.

Y en mi soledad,

Cuando quiera yo salir a buscarte,

Cuando miras a la luna y no está,

Cuando lleguen los humanos a Marte

Mira, dejaré la vida pasar...

Las chicas estaban asombradas, Salamander estaba sonriendo de una manera extraña, que no habían visto ni siquiera con su novia.

Cuando tengas la intención de casarte

Cuando sepas que ya no puedo más,

Besarás con esa obra de arte

A éste loco que ya no puede más.

 _Ella se encontraba sentada en el sillón, mientras él se encontraba de pie delante de ella, cantando la canción, viendo el rostro lleno de alegría de ella._

Uoooah ahh!

Uoooah ahh!

Te quiero amar lo que puedo amarte

Y darte lo que te pueda dar,

Las flores y las cosas de antes,

La vida que aún está por llegar.

 _Era la primera persona a la que le escribía una canción, y eso fue lo mejor del día, ella se levantó a bailar, mientras él seguía cantando._

Y en mi soledad,

Cuando quiera yo salir a buscarte,

Cuando miras a la luna y no está,

Cuando lleguen los humanos a Marte

Mira, dejaré la vida pasar...

Ese día fue cuando descubrió que realmente amaba tocar, cantando y componiendo.

Cuando tengas la intención de casarte

Cuando sepas que ya no puedo más,

Besarás con esa obra de arte

A éste loco que ya no puede más.

Y también se dio cuenta que nunca se separaría de ella, siempre estarían juntos, apoyándola en todas sus decisiones.

Luna ¿Qué me puedes decir?

¿Qué me puedes contar?

Tú qué sabes que éste amor me mata

Dile que la voy a esperar,

Que la voy a encontrar

Que mi amor es verdad

Todos estaban convencidos que esa canción se la había compuesto a una chica especial, una chica que aún no conocían. Esa estrofa la había compuesto después de que se fuera.

Y en mi soledad,

Cuando quiera yo salir a buscarte,

Cuando miras a la luna y no está,

Cuando lleguen los humanos a Marte

Mira, dejaré la vida pasar...

Él estaba seguro que la volvería a ver, ella cumpliría su promesa sin importar quien se interpusiera, y él haría lo que tuviera que hacer para encontrarla. Lo había hecho una vez.

Cuando tengas la intención de casarte

Cuando sepas que ya no puedo más,

Besarás con esa obra de arte

A éste loco que ya no puede más.

Juvia dirigió una mirada a Gray, y este asintió, eso significaba que pensaba exactamente igual que ella, y él se encargaría de sacarle información.

Luna ¿Qué me puedes decir?

¿Qué me puedes contar?

Tú qué sabes que éste amor me mata

Dile que la voy a esperar,

Que la voy a encontrar

Que mi amor es verdad

Erza y Levy, observaron a Jerall y Gajeel y estos también asintieron, en efecto todos querían saber lo mismo, a quien le había dedicado la mayoría de sus canciones, pero esta era especial.

Dile que está en mi alma

Que mi universo desesperaba,

Dile que la quiero abrazar,

Que no puedo esperar

Que el tiempo se acaba...

Salamander bajo un poco la voz, esta parte era la que más le gustaba a ella, sonrío al recordar la mirada achocolatada de ella, esos ojos que lo miraban con admiración.

Y en mi soledad,

Cuando quiera yo salir a buscarte,

Cuando miras a la luna y no está,

Cuando lleguen los humanos a Marte

Mira, dejaré la vida pasar...

Cuando tengas la intención de casarte

Cuando sepas que ya no puedo más,

Besarás con esa obra de arte

A éste loco que ya no puede más.

Terminaron de tocar los acordes, las chicas aplaudieron emocionadas.

—Enserio Salamander es una gran canción, me has dejado impresionado.

—Lo se Gajeel soy tu héroe— Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Pero vamos a ver, dinos a quien se la escribiste.

—Ya les dije que a nadie Jerall, solo la he tocado dos veces, la primera cuando la grabe en un casete, y la segunda cuando la termine.

—No te creo Salamander, todas tus canciones son geniales, pero esta se lleva el premio.

—Gracias Levy, y ¿Creen que sea buena idea tocarla en el bar?

—Si sería un gran éxito sin duda— Dijeron todas al unísono.

—Bueno chicos sigamos— Dijo Jerall

Estuvieron un gran tiempo practicando varias canciones,

Salamander observo su reloj, no pasaban de las 4 de la tarde —Bueno tengo un asunto que atender, los veré en el bar, tal vez en dos semanas la toquemos.

—Si ocupamos ensañarla bien— Le respondió Gajeel mas Salamander no escucho porque ya estaba saliendo del salón.

Se quedaron observando la puerta por un momento hasta que Jerall decidió romper el silencio —Alguien sabe que le pasa.

—Amaneció con ese humor— Respondió Gray.

—Dijo Gray que tuvo un mal sueño anoche, y desde entonces ha estado así— Levy se encogió de hombros restándole importancia —Vamos a comer algo, de todas formas es Salamander y les apuesto que al rato estará como nuevo.

Los demás asintieron y fueron tomando sus cosas y salieron, se dirigirían al café de Mira, ahí siempre tenían buena comida y no quedaba lejos de la Universidad.

Salamander subió a su automóvil y arranco, se dirigió afuera de la ciudad solo una persona le podría decir si ella estaba en Magnolia o no, y ocupaba saberlo tal vez por lo mismo había tenido ese sueño.

Condujo por una hora más o menos hasta que llego a una mansión bastante grande alejado de la ciudad, los jardines eran hermosos con flores de todo tipo, estaciono su automóvil enfrente de la puerta principal, se bajó de él y camino a la puerta, toco el timbre y espero, después de algunos minutos le abrió la puerta una señora bajita de unos 50 años, cabello plateado por las canas, y unos ojos que demostraban mucho amor al observarlo, abrió los ojos como platos.

—Joven Natsu ¿Qué hace aquí?

Natsu sonrío le encantaba esa señora —Sra. Speto, vine a hablar con él.

—Ya te he dicho que me digas solamente Speto, y no creo que sea un buen momento, su humor no es bueno.

—Su humor nunca es bueno Speto.

—¿Quieres pasar o lo esperas aquí?

—Prefiero esperarlo aquí, si no es molestia.

—Para nada, vuelvo en un momento, me alegra verte— sonrió dándole todo el cariño que le tenía.

La señora dio media vuelta entrando a la casa, dejando a Natsu en el umbral, este se giró hacia su carro, lo observo por un momento es un Chevrolet Impala de mil novecientos sesenta y siete color negro, con unas llamas a los lados, suspiro ese carro lo tenía por ella, fue el regalo que le dio cuando el cumplió dieciséis años hace casi cinco años, en unos meses más cumpliría años y pasaría otro más sin ella.

La puerta se abrió detrás de él, al girarse observo a un señor de unos treinta y nueve, con un traje impecable negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata _típico_ pensó Natsu.

— ¿Qué quieres? Recuerdo que la última vez que te vi, te dejé claro que no quería ver tu cara nunca más en mi propiedad.

—Vine por ella ¿Dónde está?

—Aquí no la encontraras, si quieres puedes ir a buscarla, pero me temo que no te querrá ver. — La sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro le decía lo contrario.

—Estas equivocado, ella dijo que volvería.

—Te mintió, jamás volverá, entiéndelo tú eres poco para ella y ella ya entendió que tu amistad no le conviene.

Natsu apretó la mandíbula —Mientes, ella no piensa igual que tú Jude, y no creo que cambiara de opinión.

Jude soltó una carcajada estridente —Señor Heartfilia para ti, y créeme cuando te digo que aquí no la encontraras, ¿Cuándo entenderás tu posición? Eras un don nadie cuando te conoció y seis años después sigues igual, ¿Crees que te buscara? ¿Qué llegara corriendo a tus brazos? Despierta eres un don nadie y siempre lo serás. Ahora lárgate de mi propiedad o no responderé.

Natsu tenía los puños apretados, si ella estaba en la casa y Jude se la negara Speto le diría que él fue a buscarla, y no dudaría en ir a su casa, dio media vuelta sin decir nada más, conocía a Jude si le daba una razón para llamar a la policía este no dudaría en hacerlo y encerarlo por cualquier motivo.

Subió a su automóvil y se dirigió a su departamento, aún faltaba bastante para ir al bar, condujo por las calles de Magnolia, en su mente recordaba una y otra vez la última conversación que había tenido con ella, esa conversación donde se dio cuenta que la vida no es tan fácil, y no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere, golpeo con su mano el volante, estaba frustrado, a sus veintidós años, aun no se podía enfrentar a Jude Heartfilia, el hombre más poderoso de Magnolia.

Llego al edificio de su departamento y estaciono el automóvil enfrente, bajo del automóvil y subió a su departamento, tiro sus llaves en el cuenco que tenía en una mesa a un lado de la puerta, ocupaba hacer algo, se dirigió a su habitación, se tumbó en la cama, unos minutos después se incorporó, dirigió su vista a su escritorio, observo el colash que tenía encima de él, eran fotos de ellos dos junto con Happy su pequeño hermano, lo observo por un momento muy largo, se levantó y camino hacia él, estiro su mano tomando una fotografía que estaba en el centro, en ella se encontraba él junto a una rubia, sonrío al recordar cuando fue por ella a la escuela, deslizo la silla que se encontraba enfrente del escritorio, se sentó en ella tomando la foto con ambas manos mientras recargaba los codos en la mesa.

Su pie comenzó a moverse a un ritmo, tomo el papel y lápiz, empezó a escribir una canción, las palabras fluían por su cabeza sin problemas tenía mucho tiempo que no se ponía a escribir una canción con algún recuerdo de ella, y esta sería la canción que le cantaría en cuanto la viera.

Su celular comenzó a sonar el cual lo saco de su concentración, lo tomo y observo quien llamaba, frunció el ceño y respondió.

—¿Que pasa desnudista?

—Salamander, ¿Dónde estás?

—En la casa ¿Paso algo?

Hubo un pequeño silencio del otro lado de la línea —Cabeza de chorlito, ¿Ya viste la hora que es?

—¿La hora? — Observo el reloj que tenía sobre el buro —Maldición, voy para allá

Natsu colgó negando con la cabeza, se le había pasado la hora, observo el cuaderno, aún no había terminado de escribir, pero tenía trabajo que hacer, se levantó y salió rumbo al bar.

Cuando llego, sus amigos ya se encontraban ahí, acomodaron sus instrumentos en el escenario, aun les faltaba un poco para comenzar.

—Y bien ¿Por cuál comenzaremos?

—¿La leyenda del hada y el mago? O la de ¿La posada de los muertos? — Pregunto Jerall.

—La posada de los muertos me gusta más— Respondió Gajeel.

—Empecemos por esa— Convino Gray.

Se acomodaron en el escenario cada quien en su lugar.

—Buenas noches tengan todos, nosotros somos Slayers, y si quieren pasar un buen rato, han venido al lugar indicado, sin más empecemos.

Natsu dio un asentimiento con la cabeza, y los cuatro cantaron la primera estrofa.

Alza tu Cerveza Brinda por la libertad,

Bebe y vente de fiesta, el infierno es este bar.

Los acordes comenzaron a sonar

Si has perdido el rumbo escúchame,

Llegar a la meta no es vencer.

Vencer esa palabra la tenía clavada, si quería vencer a Jude Heartfilia tenía que tener el mismo poder que él.

Lo importante es el camino y en el

¡Caer, levantarte, insistir, aprender!

Si has perdido un beso en un adiós.

Y huyes del destino que te negó.

En su mente aún tenía esa la conversación que mantuvo cuando ella se fue, había llegado a la mansión bastante tarde y Jude lo corrido amenazándolo con mandarlo a la cárcel de por vida.

La oportunidad de ser feliz,

Ven con nosotros estamos aquí

En esta posada de los muertos,

Cuentan su vida y se ríen de quien

Si ella estaba en la ciudad iría a buscarlo, sus padres aun vivian en la misma casa, y ellos sin dudas le dirían donde vive ahora.

Estando vivo desea estar muerto,

En el más allá nunca dan de beber

Sería un gran empresario, le ganaría a Jude en su juego, no se dejaría vencer por un ser que ni le importaba su hija, solo el dinero.

Alza tu cerveza brinda por la libertad

Bebe y vente de fiesta,

Y a la muerte emborráchala

Alza tu cerveza brinda por la libertad

Y que el cielo te espere,

Pues el infierno es este bar.

De repente le llego una idea a su mente, si a él le había mentido diciéndole que no lo quería ver, ¿Qué le aseguraba que no le dijo algo parecido a su propia hija?

Si la noche es tan oscura que,

Ni tus propias manos consigues ver

Ten seguro que amanecerá

Y mientras tanto te invito a mi bar

Tenía que encontrarla a como diera lugar, sin importarle cuanto tiempo le llevase, la encontraría, aunque tuviera que pedirle dinero a su padre, vender su auto y así poder ir a Inglaterra y buscar por todo el lugar.

En mi taberna los muertos,

Cuando amanece se van a infringir

Duros castigos y oscuros tormentos,

A los que ni quieren ni dejan vivir

Tenía algunos ahorros, no le gustaba depender tanto de su padre, y si se apretaba más el cinturón, podría costear el viaje a Inglaterra, la buscaría, la encontraría y la traería de regreso, al lugar a donde pertenece, la protegería de quien fuera, la idea estaba en su cabeza, ese era su plan.

Alza tu cerveza brinda por la libertad

Bebe y vente de fiesta,

Y a la muerte emborráchala

Alza tu cerveza brinda por la libertad

Y que el cielo te espere,

Pues el infierno es este bar

Las chicas se dieron cuenta del estado de ánimo de Salamander, estaba sonriendo como nunca lo habían visto, en su mirada reflejaba determinación, como si decidiera una importante decisión, no comprendían el cambio de actitud de él, pero esperaban que pronto lo discutiera con ellos.

Alza tu cerveza, ven y brinda por vivir

Juntemos nuestras copas

Esta noche es para ti

Alza tu cerveza brinda por la libertad

Bebe y vente de fiesta,

Y a la muerte emborráchala

Alza tu cerveza brinda por la libertad

Y que el cielo te espere,

Pues el infierno es este bar

El bar estalló en aplausos, tocaron varias canciones más, a la una de la mañana bajaron del escenario, guardaron sus instrumentos y se encaminaron a sus propios departamentos, Jerall y Gajeel llevaron a las chicas al departamento de Kana, mientras que Natsu y Gray se fueron a su propio departamento, al llegar Natsu se despido de Gray y se fue a su habitación, se volvió a sentar en su escritorio tomo el lápiz entre sus manos y comenzó a escribir esa canción que tanto tenía en la cabeza.

Termino la letra y sonrió, levanto su rostro al colash, no pudo hacer nada hace seis años, pero ahora era diferente, tenía trabajo, está en los últimos semestres de su carrera y un lugar donde vivir, podría cuidar de ella y sacarla de las manos de ese hombre insensible que dice ser su padre.

Se levantó de la silla, se quitó la camisa dejando a la vista sus pectorales bien formados, se quitos sus pantalones y se dirigió a su cama, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, al tomarlo observo que tenía un mensaje de Jenny, lo abrió para leerlo.

 _De: Jenny_

 _Natsu disculpa por no ir al bar estuve muy ocupada, ¿Sabías que la maestra Lira espera que cada curso que lleve componga y cante una canción? Espero que nos toque el mismo y podamos hacer un dueto nos vemos mañana besos._

Sonrió no sabía cómo Jenny siempre se enteraba de los proyectos finales de la maestra Lira, pero él también esperaba que cantaran a dueto. Dejo el celular de lado y se dejó llevar por Morfeo, esperaba que esa noche su sueño no fuera invadido por ese recuerdo nuevamente.


End file.
